


La maledizione di Jessica

by merediana



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, originally posted on EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Rosario Salazar era arrivata negli Stati Uniti in cerca di una vita migliore. Poi aveva incontrato Karen Walker. Ed ora ci si metteva anche la Fletcher.





	La maledizione di Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> **Note dell'autore:** Piccola cosa nonsense scritta nel 2011 o nel 2010 e ora riproposta qui per ragioni che davvero non so spiegare.

Stava guardando l'ennesima replica di un episodio della sua serie preferita, _"La signora in giallo"_ , mentre cotonava alcuni dei numerosi tupè del _señor_ Walker: ecco l'ultima cosa che il cervello di Rosario Salazar aveva registrato prima di quel brutale risveglio.  
Un ricordo in cui, però, nulla riusciva a spiegare perché si trovasse, imbavagliata e legata _como un salchichòn_ , in quella che sembrava essere una piccola casetta di legno in rovina, forse una fattoria abbandonata.  
Una piccola casetta di legno in rovina ricolma di droga, si corresse fissando stordita i panetti di cocaina che la circondavano.  
Una piccola casetta di legno in rovina, ricolma di droga che, da quanto riusciva ad intravedere dalla finestrella sulla parete di fronte a lei, si trovava pure dispersa in mezzo ad un bosco o a qualcosa di simile.  
Rosario iniziò a strisciare verso la porta in cerca di una via di fuga, maledicendo se stessa per essere finita in quel dannato Paese di _locos_ e soprattutto per esserci voluta restare.  
Nonostante avesse le idee parecchio confuse, infatti, di 3 cose era certa:  
1\. doveva essere sicuramente colpa di quella _borracha_ della Walker  
2\. uscita da quella situazione gliela avrebbe fatta pagare cara  
3\. Jessica Fletcher _trae_ davvero _mala suerte_.


End file.
